


Dessert

by Tree_no3



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_no3/pseuds/Tree_no3
Summary: Everything is great at the avengers compound, everyone is happy and any problems with Barnes and Stark have been resolved in a surprisingly peaceful manner. Stark even made Barnes a new arm. Finally, after years of debate, Tony has been convinced by no other than Peter Parker, who happily accepted his status as an Avenger after the whole thing with Homecoming, to propose to one Pepper Potts.





	Dessert

“You are over an hour early, Sir,” says Jarvis over the speakers. Tony shifted in the doorway to the common area, scratching the back of his head.  
“Yeah, well, I thought for once I should really put in the effort to be on time,” He fiddled with the ring box in his hands nervously. Tonight he would as the question, everything was perfectly arranged. They’d order dessert, and when it was brought over to the table, the ring he had bought for Pepper way back in 2008 would be casually resting on top of Tony’s order. Then he’d say, in a very romantic and not awkward at all way, ‘That’s funny, I didn’t ask for love, but I guess it just found me.’ Then he would get down on one knee, and raise his dish up to Pepper. Ok, no this was a horrible idea.   
“Jarvis, cancel the ring on desert plan.”  
“Sir, that is the 89th idea you have trashed, you are out of time.” JARVIS responded.  
“I have an hour, don’t I?”  
“May I remind you that the dessert plan took you 3 hours to come up with.”  
“Yes, well, it’s overly complex. The new idea will be simple, but elegant. What have I decided on so far?” Tony already knew what parameters he had set for his proposal. It would be tonight, December 3rd, during dessert, before Pepper was half way done with her order.  
“Your proposal will be Tonight, the 3rd, during desert, before Pepper is halfway to finishing her plate.” Tony nodded along with his AI, trying to come up with a good method for proposal. He walked over to a designer chair, rumbling the perfect throw and smushing the immaculate pillow. Dissatisfied with the view from this chair, he pivoted around so he was sitting on a glass coffee table. Tony cast his gaze around the room, tapping his fingers lightly on the box, and rubbing his lips together. Then he stood up, and paced to the windows, where he gazed out over the city before returning to the original chair.  
“What if it’s on her dessert?” He asked JARVIS, “I wouldn’t want her to miss it though...and I-I-I just don’t know, Jarvis, what should I do?”  
“I think the wrong plate plan is rather nice, sir.”  
“But what if Pepper actually says it’s the wrong plate? What if she’s like ‘I’m sorry but this can’t possibly be ours. Jarvis, that just, how would, where would we go from there?” Tony buried his face in his hands, letting his head flop back on the edge of the chair.  
“It is highly unlikely that Ms.Potts will not be expecting a proposal in the immediate future. While you have made many attempts at being subtle, I am afraid that Mr.Parker may not possess the same skills when it comes to keeping secrets.”  
“Bull shit, no one knows Peter is Spider Man. He’s great at keeping things secret.”  
“Sir, he deconstructed an alien artifact in shop class, discussing it in front of numerous classmates. It is nothing short of a miracle that his identity is secret.”  
“I see your point,” Tony sighed, shifting his weight about uneasily, “Jarvis, I just, I don’t want this to go badly, I’ve already messed up so many things with Pepper, I-I just need this to go well, ok?” If JARVIS’s speakers could emit a sigh sound, they most certainly did.   
“What do you want me to do, sir?” Asked JARVIS, sounding more and more done by the minute. Tony let out a half scream, pacing to the other side of the room, the thing was, he didn’t know, he didn’t know at all, all he knew was that this Could Not go badly or his life would be ruined. He leaned against the window, mindlessly watching the traffic below, hoping something might just come to him. But proposals, and romantic gestures in general, unlike robots and coding, were not his strong suit, and no matter how many cars passed below, nothing came, “Sir, you have 5 minutes until Ms.Potts arrives.”  
“What?” Screamed Tony, “I had over an hour.”  
“She is here early, probably with the intention of reminding you to get dressed.” JARVIS responded, Tony swore and ran over to a mirror. In the 45 minutes he had been waiting, he had managed to completely skew his tie, unbutton one of his cuffs, and completely ruin his hair. The tie and cuffs were easily fixed in a matter of minutes, and his hair was quickly attacked and dealt with soon after. He ran back up the stairs just as the elevator dinged. Tony quickly arranged himself on the chair with the rumbled pillow and blanket and turned his head to face the elevator just as the doors opened and Pepper stepped out.   
“Tony, you need to get ready!” she called, without even looking around the room.  
“I am,” Tony said from his seat, tucking the ring box away in a jacket pocket. Pepper turned, startled to face where the billionaire was sitting.  
“No way,” She replied shaking her head, “Tony, if this is a hollogram, then I swear, I don’t mind when your late but please don’t make a charade of being on time.” Tony was at a loss for words, he hadn’t realised that Pepper was That conditioned to assume he would be late. He supposed it made sense, as he had been on time to something with her like 1 time in all the years he had known her.   
“Pepper, I’m here. Like actually here,” Tony stuttered.  
“Uh huh,” Pepper said doubtfully, “15 minutes early?”  
“Well, yeah, I thought i should be on time for once,” Replied Tony. Pepper sighed, and walked up to him.  
“For the record, I totally would not be annoyed with you for being late, I’m used to it, but faking being on time, much less early, honestly Tony, what were you thinking?” She said as she waved her hand tiredly through the air and into Tony’s face.  
“Ow.”  
“Oh my god, Tony I thought you were a hologram, I thought my hand would just waft through the projection…”  
“Yeah, I got that,” Tony responded, not making eye contact. So much for a perfect start for the evening, “I’m sorry Pepper, I didn’t realise I, well I mean, I knew I was bad at being on time, but I never realised it was that bad. Sorry, my bad, I should be on time more.”  
“No Tony, I should have been more receptive to the idea of you being on time for once. Just so I know, is this gonna be the new normal? It doesn’t have to be, but...”  
“Well, I’m definitely planning to try harder to be on time for you, as for being early, I thought it would be a nice little surprise for you to find me all ready to go. Pretty dumb, I know, but,” Tony trailed off as Pepper tucked her fingers under his chin and brought his gaze up to look her in the face.  
“Not dumb at all,” she said. The kiss was a quick little affectionate peck, but kept Tony smiling as they walked out of the room together.  
“I don’t deserve you,” He mumbled quietly.  
“No you don’t, but for some reason, I’ve formed some kind of foolish attachment, and I’m not gonna let you go,” Pepper responded, squeezing his hand.  
“Unless I have my bots attack you.”  
“Unless one of your bots tries to kill me, yes,” Pepper said, smiling at Tony. He sighed ‘that was one time’ he thought to himself as they walked to the car. He drove faster than normal, he couldn’t help it, he was nervous. Pepper and Happy were kind enough not to call him out on it. Happy, ofcourse, knew why, Tony would never leave him out of something like this, not to mention he was the other person (besides peter) who even got him to propose


End file.
